Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting apparatus, a cutting method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
Discussion of the Background
JP-A-2005-111814 discloses a technique for performing a dotted line cut with respect to the media. See JP-A-2005-111814, for example, paragraph [0055] and FIG. 14.